Vehicles such as aircrafts, boats and the like utilize various types of communication systems for transmission of messages. Some of the messages being transmitted may include information related to the position, altitude, speed and/or flight path of such a vehicle. However, it is noted that existing communication systems available on such vehicles can be turned off or otherwise disabled to prevent transmission of such information.